On Halloween Night
by GlitterTech
Summary: Inuyasha takes Shippo out trick-or-treating, and ends up actually getting something he wants. Another bad oneshot, but it's like people can't get enough.


_A.N. Look, another crappy Inuyasha one-shot! I'm on a roll! _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Many things would change if I did, including reducing the annoyance level of CERTAIN CHARACTERS. *'RESOANNOYING*_

"Inuyasha, promise me you'll do this for me!" Shippo hopped in place as he whined, desperate for his candy fix. Inuyasha glared down at him, arms crossed. Even when he was sitting and Shippo was standing on their dining table, he still had a good three inches on his little brother.

"No."

"I'm going, and Mom said you have to take me!"

"And if I say no?"

"I can't be for sure, but I think Mom said something about taking away someone's car…"

"Fine! Little blackmailer, did you learn that from Sesshomaru?" Shippo smiled sweetly as Inuyasha accused him. Shippo jumped off the table and pointed determinedly at Inuyasha.

"YOU have to get a costume," Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "And I mean it! What will my friends think if my loser older brother shows up as… himself?" Shippo's gesture at Inuyasha's Inuyasha-ness, clad in a large red sweatshirt and jeans, was an obvious insult that didn't quite sting.

"Whatever Shippo, they'll be dazzled by all this. Oh, and who said you have any friends? Last time I checked you had, like, five," Inuyasha snapped. Shippo frowned.

"Well, you only have that creeper Miroku and his um… female friend Sango. And you barely even like Sango! Oh, and that rude guy Kouga," Shippo listed, the obvious disappointment clear on his face.

"Well, you're a little-"

"Stop putting this off! You're taking me. Or else," Shippo threatened, having somehow gotten the keys to Inuyasha's beloved truck and started swinging them in front of Inuyasha's face. He snatched them back and sighed in defeat.

"What do I do now?"

The 'outfit' in Shippo's hand was infuriating. Just. Infuriating.

"Yes."

"Never."

"You will."

"I won't."

"I'll give back every single thing I've ever stolen from you."

"…Okay."

"YES! Okay so, I'll be nice and not make you wear this, but this part is necessary to your whole look. Oh, and you have to change too."

"Ugh…"

Shippo skipped out of the house, looking quite dashing in his robot-dinosaur costume.

"That's gay," Inuyasha supplied helpfully.

"You wish," Shippo scoffed. They had made it up to the first house, and Shippo carefully rang the doorbell, and then vibrated in place.

"Trick or Treat!" Shippo squealed and Inuyasha mumbled. The woman at the door smiled and gave her candy. Inuyasha lightly kicked Shippo.

"Oh, uh, thank you! Happy Halloween!" He waved one metallic claw at the woman before unceremoniously jumping off her porch and running wildly across the lawn. If this happened at every house, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he would make it.

After thirty-seven houses, thirty-seven kicks aimed at Shippo, and forty-eight 'Happy Halloween's' mumbled, Inuyasha came to the conclusion that children has the stamina of a cheetah on crack on Halloween night. He wished he still had that childhood wonderment mindset if only to keep up with his sugar-high little brother. He made Shippo swear on his life that this was the last house, which it was. It was their four–doors–down neighbors, who had a teenage daughter that went to school with Inuyasha.

As they approached the house, Shippo made a sickening noise. As Inuyasha panicked for a second too long, Shippo threw up four ounces of candy into the Higurashi's azaleas. Bemoaning his bad fortune, Inuyasha grabbed his younger brother by his rivet-studded robo-saur tail and dragged him to the porch. He knocked on the door, and was surprised when Kagome, also surprised, answered the door.

"Oh! I thought all of the trick-or-treaters had already come at eight, but it's only-" she checked her watch "ten past eight. How are you?" It was an odd thing to ask on Halloween, but considering the way Shippo was swaying confusedly, but it was obviously the right thing to ask.

"My little brother just threw up in your-" Inuyasha looked over and failed to recognize the puke-covered plant. "Flowers. Do you suppose you could-"

"Oh, of course! I'll be right back. Don't you dare move young man." It took the silver-haired boy a second to figure out if she was talking to him or Shippo. As he watched her walk to what he assumed was her kitchen, he marveled at the kindness it takes to help out a little boy who had just thrown up on your landscaping. She returned with a glass of something brown and unappetizing.

"Shippo, I'm gonna ask you to drink this, and it's gonna taste bad, but it'll make you feel better, I promise." Inuyasha noticed with a start that Kagome knew his little brother's name. He hadn't said it, had he? Kagome was all the way down, knees bent so her legs were parallel with her body. She seemed so natural with children. Inuyasha couldn't help but envy. Kids usually mobbed him in packs of ten or twenty then wailed on him until their mothers called them away.

"So, what do we have here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a robot dinosaur!" Shippo mimicked crushing buildings on the potted plants until one fell over.

"I'm a dog. Woof woof," Inuyasha said halfheartedly. Kagome reached up and rubbed Inuyasha's fake dog ears.

"Wait, I have just the thing for you. I'll be back." Kagome rushed into her house again, and came out with her hands behind her back.

"These will make you feel better too." She held out a pack of crackers between two fingers to Shippo. He took them, tentatively chewed one, then thanked her. "And this, is for you," she breathed, slipping something into Inuyasha's candy bag.

"See you guys around!" Kagome waved as she closed her front door, and Inuyasha felt tingles at the thought. Stupid unmanly tingles, but they were there nonetheless.

The moment they got inside, Shippo turned his candy bag upside down and spilled all his candy out. He didn't eat any of it, but he was still munching of Kagome's crackers. Inuyasha dumped out his significantly smaller pile of candy, and started sorting. He found a piece of paper, and almost threw it out before he caught sight of what it said.

_Woof woof?_

_049-3171-1591 _

He smiled and held it up to the light.

"Inuyasha, what's that?"

"Something you will learn to appreciate when you're older."

"It's totally that girl's number isn't it?" Inuyasha scoffed and turned away, but he was blushing… just a little bit.

_A.N. Better than the last, but still pretty bad. I felt like it randomly jumped around, but it was 11 at night and I was abnormally tired, and therefore not thinking straight. I couldn't even include the one part I wrote the story for because it didn't make sense. The idea came to me funny too. Here, is an unnecessarily added transcription:_

"_Inuyasha, ears, but, no ears… Ears, no ears? Invisible ears? Stupid. Detachable? No. Wait, yes? Parts parts parts, COSTUME! HALLOWEEN! OHMIGOSH, PLOT BUNNEH!" _

_There is one more Inuyasha one-shot to come. It's about Kagome working at a jewelers, and Inuyasha buying things for Kikyo at checkpoints in their relationship. Anyone who comes up with a title will have a dedication, but I doubt anyone will try. So, prove me wrong once again. _

_ALSO, IMPORTANT DISCOVERY! I noticed that Windows Word does not count a word before a punctuation mark until there is a space between the mark and the word, so Word's word count is wrong. Either I'm really stupid, or I've been living under a rock. _

_WHAT IS UP WITH THESE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES!_


End file.
